


PBG Models

by DedicatedToolbox



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, NormalBoots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox
Summary: Someone got sick the day before the fashion show, and Jared thinks his boyfriend could be a good substitute.





	

Jared was waiting nervously for PBG to get off the field. He had something important to ask his boyfriend, and he felt like he couldn't wait any longer. 

He ran up to PBG as soon as he was off the field. "Hey, Peebs! You did great out there!"

"Oh, hello!" PBG hugged his boyfriend, then looked confused. "Wait, I thought you couldn't make it, since you have to prepare for the fashion show tomorrow."

"Right, yeah. About that...." Jared looked away. He knew PBG wasn't gonna like this. "One of the guys got pretty sick, so he can't perform."

"Oh, that sucks." PBG sounded a bit exhausted, and Jared started to doubt if he should even ask him. "Do you have a substitute?"

"Well...." Jared scratched the back of his neck. "I was kinda hoping you could be the substitute."

"WHAT??" PBG was not expecting that. "I can't do that!!"

"You could totally model!!" Jared looked at PBG with hope in his eyes. "Come on, babe! It'll be fun!"

"Jared...." PBG didn't want to say no, but he couldn't convince himself to say yes. "I'm not a model."

"I really need a replacement." Jared was giving him the sad puppy eyes. "Please. I know you can do it!"

"Oh god." PBG rubbed his eyes. "Alright, fine. I'll do it."

"YES!!!!" Jared suddenly kissed PBG, nearly knocking him off his tired feet. "Thank you so much!! You won't regret it!!!!"

"Yeah, sure I won't." PBG half-smiled, shaking his head. 

"I gotta go make the arrangements," Jared started to walk away. "I'll let you know when to be there."

PBG woke up the next day, and had to immediately head off towards the show. When he got there, he found Jared near a clothes rack full of suits. 

"Heeyyyy, Jared." PBG tried to hide the nerves from his voice, but he knew he had failed. 

"PBG!!" Jared turned and gave him a quick kiss. "You're gonna do great out there, don't worry!"

"I'll try not to." PBG looked at the clothes, then pointed a finger towards them. "What am I gonna wear?"

"Oh, right!" Jared looked at the clothes, and searched for a brief moment. "Here it is!"

His jaw dropped as Jared pulled out a sparkly green suit. "No way."

"What?" Jared looked at the suit, then back at PBG. 

"There is no way I can pull that off." PBG backed up slightly, the nerves were completely hitting him now. 

"You can pull this off!" Jared had thought about what PBG was gonna wear for so long, he knew this was perfect for him. "Trust me, I'm the expert."

"I don't know about this, Jared." PBG looked like he was ready to run. "It's so....bright."

"It's perfect for you." Jared looked PBG in the eyes, a serious look on his face. "I know you'll look incredible in it."

PBG considered running out the door, but decided that he couldn't do that to Jared. "Fine."

Jared's face lit up. "I love you!! I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"You better take me on such a nice date tomorrow," PBG said, taking the suit from Jared. 

"I will," Jared said, before taking a sparkly blue suit and heading off to change into his own outfit. 

PBG couldn't believe he let his boyfriend talk him into it, but he actually enjoyed being on the stage. He could see all of his friends cheering him on, and the suit had turned out to be extremely comfortable. 

"I'm glad you feel that way, cause we actually get to keep our suits," Jared told him. It was after the show, and PBG had just changed back into his uniform. 

"Wait, what?" PBG was still holding the suit in his hands. "I thought you had to give the clothes back."

"Not if I paid extra to buy them for us." Jared smirked. 

"Jared, you shouldn't have!!" PBG tried to hand the suit to Jared. "I'm probably never going to wear it again, you should just-"

"I can't get a refund," Jared interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Stop arguing, it's yours."

"I...." PBG looked away, then looked back and kissed Jared. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jared smiled. "We can wear them on our big date tomorrow."

PBG gasped. "You're right!"

"Of course I am." Jared flipped his hair. "Now, you should get going. I gotta clean up."

"Oh, okay!" PBG started to leave, but then turned back to Jared. "You know, I did look pretty good in it."

"I told you!! I know what looks good on you." Jared winked. 

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." PBG bowed, clearly joking. "I'll never do it again."

Jared shook his head, laughing. "I love you, Peebs."

"I love you, too." PBG turned to leave. "See you later!"

"Bye!" Jared was so lucky to have such a good boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> Tumblr: dedicatedtoolbox.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to request a fic on either of those websites!!


End file.
